In standard aircraft cabin arrangements, if the first class seating (P class) is located at the front of the aircraft, passengers going to the business and economy seating classes often must walk through the first class section. Accordingly, a need exists for a seating arrangement where business class (J class) and economy class (Y class) passengers do not need to walk through the first class section to get to their seats.